


Threesome -Versión en Español-

by DestielHispano, fridarules, naniquena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drinking Games, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Human Anna, Human Benny, Human Castiel, M/M, Minor Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella tenia una fantasía... Ellos se deseaban... ¿Será una receta para el desastre o los planetas finalmente se alinearán?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome -Versión en Español-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780178) by [fridarules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules), [naniquena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena). 



> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM

Ella siempre fue sinónimo de diversión. Su grupo de amigos íntimos es bastante ecléctico; hay un gay que no se esconde, otro dentro del closet, una universitaria, un mujeriego y ella. Si la describimos como una amante del sexo o una adicta, a ella no le molesta.

 

El sexo es siempre parte de las conversaciones de este grupo de amigos; aunque comienzan hablando de cosas serias o de trabajo, siempre terminan ahí, tanto en el grupo como en los encuentros personales. La adolescencia se les acabó hace rato pero a ninguno le interesa, ellos se divierten y es lo que importa. 

 

Con Dean, sin embargo, la relación es distinta, es física sin llegar a ser sentimental. Son amigos con privilegios; el tipo de amigo al que acudes cuando estás en épocas de sequía y necesitas descargar tensiones. Tienen sexo y es fantástico.

 

El resto del grupo es pura diversión. Benny, tan abiertamente gay como una persona puede serlo y el borracho más divertido de todos. Jo es la más joven y algo así como una hermana menor para Dean. El quinto miembro del grupo:  _Castiel_.

 

Castiel es tímido, tanto como un adulto exitoso en su vida laboral puede serlo; tan tímido que a se veces olvidan de que está ahí porque no se lo escucha pero se ríe de los chistes y bebe tanto como cualquiera de ellos. No me mal entiendan, él es parte del grupo y ama a estos locos de mierda, solo es... vergonzoso. Solo cuando sale a solas con ella, Castiel se abre y actúa como una persona completamente distinta. Por qué razón… ¿Qué importa?

 

Ahora bien, ustedes pueden considerar su adicción al sexo como su cualidad más obvia, pero ella es también una persona muy observadora y extremadamente frontal. ¿Por qué? Porque ella sabe que Castiel y Dean se gustan. No es muy difícil de notar -habría que ser ciego para no verlo-  ya que Castiel se pone rojo como un tomate cada vez que el nombre de Dean sale en una conversación, - _cada maldita vez_ \- y Dean, por su parte, siempre está intentando que ella invite a Castiel cada vez que se encuentran a tomar café y charlar.

 

Ella sabe que ambos solo salen con chicas. Dean es un amante maravilloso, considerado y bien dotado; Castiel puede ser tímido pero sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas cada vez que un buen trasero pasa por delante de él. Pero, para ser honestos, ella no puede evitar ver que cada vez que ambos están en la misma habitación prácticamente se desvisten con la mirada.

 

Alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

 

Audaz como nadie y con la posibilidad de hacer realidad una de sus más atrevidas fantasías decide tomar el toro por las astas… o por algún lado más divertido. Hace semanas que lo viene pensando y cada vez que se encuentra con alguno de ellos imagina los pasos de su plan y tiene que volver inmediatamente a su casa a…bueno… a tocarse.

 

Es jueves por la noche y el grupo se reúne en su bar de siempre. Al momento de sentarse a la mesa cada uno tiene una cerveza en la mano y al poco rato hay varias botellas vacías entre ellos. No lleva mucho tiempo llegar al punto en que se pierden las pocas inhibiciones que cada uno tiene y ya no les importa hablar de cualquier cosa.

 

Cuando están lo suficientemente alegres por el alcohol ella decide poner su plan en funcionamiento. “Quiero proponer un juego”

 

El resto de la mesa le tira servilletas y la abuchea, todos saben qué tipo de juegos tiene siempre en mente. Por supuesto es solo teatro, los cuatro  _aman_  sus juegos.

 

“Sí, sí… ¡Cobardes! Sigan, perras. Ahora, mi juego: los reto a tomar dos tequilas seguidos, el último en beber tiene que contar un secreto… pero no cualquier secreto; tiene que ser una fantasía sexual, cuanto más tórrida mejor.

 

El barman ya los conoce, cuando le piden shots simplemente deja la botella en la mesa y les pide que no se extralimiten y mantengan los gritos al mínimo posible, él ya sabe qué tan ruidoso puede ser este grupo. Por si se preguntan, la respuesta es  _mucho_.

 

Jo hace los honores. Tiempo atrás decidió que va a ser una barwoman, así que sirve los shots y se sienta a esperar la orden de “¡Hasta el fondo!”. Cada uno mira alrededor, midiéndose mutuamente. Están más que listos. Antes de que termine de decir ‘fondo’ los otros cuatro ya vaciaron su primer shot y, con la garganta ardiendo, beben  el segundo. Ella espera que alguno le diga algo, ¿De verdad están tan borrachos que no se dan cuenta de nada?… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Castiel- o cualquiera de ellos- bebió más rápido que ella?

 

Así que ella es la última en beber.  Perdió. ¿Perdió? Sí… claro…

 

Tal vez sea porque están todos casi borrachos o probablemente porque es la primera vez que ella pierde un juego de tragos; el hecho es que todos se burlan y se ríen de ella.

 

“Bueno, mujer, tu fantasía más oscura…” Dean se inclina sobre la mesa sonriendo pícaramente y guiñando el ojo a Castiel, por el simple hecho de hacer contacto de alguna manera.

 

Jo, casi doblada de la risa, la señala con el dedo, “¡Ja, amiga! ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan lenta?, ¡Vamos, habla, estamos esperando!”

 

Benny no dice nada, no está tan borracho como para no saber que su amiga se trae algo entre manos, pero por la seguridad de cualquier plan en proceso no dice nada; solo sonríe.

 

Castiel tampoco dice nada; él no se distingue por ser del tipo  _me-siento-cómodo-hablando-de-sexo,_ pero como disfruta de los juegos sigue sentado esperando a ver a dónde lleva todo esto. Y para nada está buceando en los ojos más verdes de la mesa. Lo negaría aún bajo tortura.

 

“Bueno, ok… ok… mi fantasía más oscura… veamos” juega a pensar.

 

Cuatro pares de ojos se concentran en ella. Lo que sea que vaya a decir será, con seguridad, increíble.

 

“¡No nos tomes por tontos!” Dean y Jo dicen al unísono, haciendo que Castiel se ría un poco demasiado.

 

“¿Alguna vez lo hice? No, no respondan a eso.” Se apura a decir cuando tres dedos índices se alzan para comenzar a enumerar las veces que eso sucedió, “Bueno, ¿Listos? Mi fantasía más oscura es tener una _ménage à trois_ con dos personas de _esta_ mesa.” Dice golpeteando con el dedo sobre la mesa para enfatizar, “No voy a dar nombres pero si quieren pueden adivinar, si se atreven…” Prácticamente susurra mirando a cada uno a los ojos.

 

Jo emite una risa nerviosa, sabe al menos uno de los nombres con los que su amiga quiere liarse, ya lo hace regularmente, por lo que Jo sabe. También sabe que ella no es uno de los tres porque no le gustan las chicas, no que ella sepa.

 

La tercera parte del trío tiene que ser Benny o Cas, y Jo no puede decidirse por uno, así que solo le queda esperar y ver.

 

Benny mira a la ‘ _perdedora’_ , le guiña el ojo y ella le sonríe. Toma su celular; cualquiera sea el plan que ella tenga, puede contar con él. Le manda un mensaje de texto.

 

« _Te ayudo. Si estás pensando hacer lo que creo, cuenta conmigo. Y si estoy en lo cierto sobre tu plan, es hora de que se den hasta olvidar sus propios nombres_ »

 

Castiel también puede sumar dos más dos y, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión que Jo, solo puede pensar en cómo hacer para que lo trague la tierra. Se queda con la mirada baja, dibujando con el dedo formas en la cerveza derramada. Por momentos, mira subrepticiamente hacia Dean e inmediatamente baja la vista.

 

Mientras todo eso pasa por las cabezas de los tres, Dean tarda un poco más en comprender qué implica la fantasía de su amiga. Eventualmente llega a una conclusión:

 

“¡ANNA ELIZABETH MILTON!”, dice con un tono escandalizado que sorprende a todos en la mesa. Anna lo mira tratando de no romper en llanto de la risa. “No me mires así. ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!”

 

“No, no tengo idea… por favor, ilumínanos…” Anna responde con la mayor seriedad que le es posible.

 

Las mejillas de Dean se ponen de un rosa furioso; Castiel, secretamente, lo encuentra adorable. “¡No dormiré con Jo ni en mil años! ¡Ella es como una hermana para mí, por el amor de Dios!” Dean está seguro que él es uno de los lados del triángulo y que Benny está fuera de competencia, pero evidentemente, el tercer lado lo tiene confundido, las posibilidades se reducen a Jo o a… Oh, mierda.

 

Finalmente Anna siente pena por los nervios de Dean. “Oh, no, amor. No le haría eso a Jo. Tampoco me gustan las chicas. Pregúntale a Charlie, sino, le he roto el corazón más veces de las que puedo recordar… no que  eso la detenga, jaja”

 

El teléfono vibra distrayéndola por un momento, y se toma unos segundos para contestarle a Benny, « _Si logro meter a los dos en la cama desnudos probablemente dejen de comerse solo con la mirada. Ayúdame con esto_.»

 

Mientras tanto Castiel, perdido en sus pensamientos, finalmente acepta el hecho de que un ménage à trois con una mujer y otro hombre siempre ha estado en el fondo de su mente. Ahora sus amigos están hablando sobre Dean y otro hombre de la mesa envueltos en uno junto a Anna. Hasta Castiel, distraído y tímido como es, conoce la situación sentimental de Benny… lo que deja solo una opción: él mismo. Ahora su cerebro se niega a parar, va a mil revoluciones por minuto le muestra imágenes de él con Dean, de sus bocas juntas, de jadeos y murmullos. Nunca en su vida tuvo tanto problema para evitar una erección que finalmente no logra contener. ¡Mierda!

 

“Oh” Dean resume, finalmente comprendiendo lo que significa que Jo esté fuera de cuadro. Eso solo deja a Benny y al otro tipo, ese por el que siente una rara obsesión. Una obsesión que lo está matando porque él es heterosexual y nunca ha gustado de hombres, solo que su verga piensa distinto, la muy desgraciada salta feliz cada vez que Castiel está cerca.

 

La mesa está silenciosa, tanto que el barman los mira, sospechando que están tramando algo… pero como no ve que nadie esté por matar a nadie, se distrae con nuevos clientes que entran.

 

Benny lee el mensaje de Anna y decide iniciar la fase final del plan, “Si me lo preguntan, yo diría que es una idea fantástica” le guiña el ojo a Jo y sigue, “Jo y yo podemos ser los testigos del pacto para hacer realidad la fantasía de Anna” Ninguno de los dos hombres restantes dice nada, tampoco se miran a los ojos; como nadie se rehúsa, Benny prosigue, “Pongamos una fecha. Mmm ¿Qué les parece este sábado a las siete? Mi consejo es que cenen y luego… bueno, la noche dirá. Así que si nadie está en desacuerdo…” espera unos segundos dando tiempo a Cas y a Dean a hablar… ni una palabra “Bien… es oficial; _de nada_ , mujer” le dice a Anna y Jo no puede parar las risitas.

 

“Gracias, Benny. Pero ellos aún tienen que _decir_ que sí’” Anna mira a Castiel primero y luego a Dean; ellos, que hasta el momento habían logrado evitar mirarse directamente a los ojos, finalmente fijan la mirada en el otro.

 

Dean es conocido por nunca rechazar un desafío, menos si implica una promesa de sexo. Ojos entrecerrados, cejas alzadas, mentón elevado, mira a Castiel, retándolo a aceptar. “De acuerdo” dice con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, contrastando con la mirada tranquila pero asustada de Castiel, muerto de vergüenza.

 

Castiel susurra, “No lo sé… tal vez…”

 

“¿Qué? ¡Habla más fuerte, hombre!” Benny presiona.

 

“Dije que tal vez. Sí, ¿Está bien? Sí. Ahora dejen de mirarme fijo… me da escalofríos.” Castiel dice un poquito más alto.

 

Benny aplaude, Jo los mira boquiabierta y Anna prácticamente babea. Dean sonríe recatadamente y Castiel parece encogerse un poco. Tal vez, solo tal vez, para evitar los demás vean su erección.

 

“Bien, es una cita, entonces” Benny termina con el tema.

 

Jo sirve otra ronda doble de tequila, al grito de “¿Listos? Rápido porque quiero conocer otras fantasías y no pienso perder”

 

Todos ríen, pero Castiel no puede parar de pensar en lo que acaba de meterse. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Solo le quedan dos días para ajustarse a la idea y estar listo. Cielos, está demasiado nervioso para pensar o funcionar apropiadamente pero tiene que enfocarse porque no hay forma de que se deje vencer y verse obligado a compartir una de sus fantasías, menos cuando todas ellas tienen como protagonista al otro lado del triángulo.

 

La noche termina luego de que Jo y Benny comparten sus secretos; Benny quiere ser un actor porno y Jo quiere estar con una chica, no es gay pero siente curiosidad.

 

Afortunadamente para Castiel, él salió ganando… en más de una manera.

 

* * *

 

Es viernes y Castiel odia su trabajo, no puede concentrarse en su agenda y evita llamar a los clientes, temeroso de perder sus carteras y ser despedido. No puede pensar. Cuando llega la noche, cansado y nervioso, todo lo que puede hacer es acostarse y soñar despierto sobre lo que va a pasar al día siguiente.

 

Un ménage à trois es algo que no se da todos los días, si te lo pones a pensar; la gente no va por ahí pidiendo a sus amigos tomar parte de semejante actividad. Bueno, algo me dice que no sería nada aburrido y que uno debería intentarlo de vez en cuando, pero esta no es mi historia así que volvamos a las estrellas del show.

 

Cuando Castiel logra dormirse, el reloj hacía rato que había dado las tres y el último pensamiento consciente va para un par de labios generosos y la más hermosa de las sonrisas. En su vida adulta es la primera vez que Castiel se duerme con una erección que no logra ni quiere controlar, tampoco contaba con despertarse de la misma manera.

 

En la mañana del sábado toma una ducha fría que no calma su erección matutina, por lo que pone manos a la obra y si lo que ve mientras su mente explota son los ojos verdes de Dean, nadie se va a enterar.

 

Luego toma un desayuno ligero y, café en mano, revisa su guardarropa. Literalmente vacía el armario sobre la cama, revisando cada pieza de ropa que posee. Elige una remera gris de AC/DC, sus pantalones cargo negros favoritos y sus tenis nuevas, de un azul eléctrico. Tiene casi todo listo, pero hay algo que no encuentra: un par de calzoncillos en buen estado. Toda su ropa interior es vieja, fea o no le queda bien, así que toma una decisión: se va de compras.

 

Llega al shopping y va directo a su tienda favorita, mira toda la mercadería exhibida en la sección de ropa interior y lo único que encuentra de su gusto es un bóxer negro con un borde rojo brillante. Eso tendrá que servir. En cuestión de segundos está en la caja pagando por ellos.

 

Dean se decide por su camisa verde que hace resaltar sus ojos y sus jeans favoritos, rotos en la rodilla. Le toma cinco minutos elegir su atuendo completo, pero para él es una eternidad y se da el lujo de preguntarse si se está convirtiendo en mujer.

 

Anna también va de shopping.

 

Tal y como ella ve las cosas si todo funciona como espera esto va a ser algo que jamás se va a repetir; si su parte del triángulo queda de lado esta noche espera que, al menos, los muchachos le permitan mirar y tocarse. Sí, eso no estaría nada mal.

 

Y si el plan no funciona, bueno, eso significa que terminará envuelta en una ménage à trois con dos tipos maravillosos. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades amerita nueva lingerie. En el negocio elige un brasier de seda negro, con encaje, que continúa en una especie de delantal de seda con pequeños moños rojos y detalle de encaje en rojo carmesí; todo coronado con una tanga de seda transparente, tan pequeña que de espaldas podrías pensar que no lleva nada. Cuando llega a casa con la compra, busca en su closet y selecciona un liviano vestido floreado para completar su atuendo.

 

La tarde llega y Anna se apura a tener todo listo para la noche. Va a su habitación y coloca estratégicamente velas perfumadas sobre cada superficie disponible. Maldice entre dientes a Benny y su idea de cenar primero, aunque comprende que tiene razón. Si Cas fuera tan lanzado como Dean probablemente no necesitarían tiempo para relajarse y crear un ambiente adecuado; tal vez un par de tragos para soltarse y nada más. Pero Castiel es muy tímido así que,  para asegurar el éxito del plan, Anna prepara una ensalada con carne, queso azul, lechuga y nueces, todo coronado con una salsa cremosa. Suficientemente bueno para que Dean no se queje de la comida de conejos y bastante ligera como para que no terminen con los estómagos llenos y el consiguiente peligro de dormirse en medio de sus… bueno, ya saben.

 

Cinco para las siete y, con todo listo, Anna se sirve una copa de vino y espera. Castiel es extremadamente puntual así que ella sabe que la puerta va a sonar en cualquier momento.

 

Y como corresponde a las siete y dos minutos suena el timbre.

 

Anna abre la puerta y se encuentra con un muy nervioso Castiel; verlo moverse de lado a lado cambiando el peso del cuerpo sobre sus pies cada dos segundos es definitivamente adorable, pero ella lo necesita cachondo no adorable. Bueno, al menos Castiel fue lo suficientemente valiente para venir. Lo invita a pasar dándole un suave beso en los labios, solo un pico pero tan íntimo que Castiel se relaja al contacto.

 

“Hola, Anna” Castiel sonríe, dejando su chaqueta bien doblada sobre la silla al costado de la puerta. “Esto es raro, no estoy seguro de que vaya a poder… digo, lo voy a… lo intentaré pero… no sé” Nervioso o no, no puede evitar recorrer el cuerpo Anna con la vista, “Te ves hermosa, amiga”

 

“¡Ay, gracias, Cassie!” responde deliberadamente juguetona, “Toma, bebe un poco de vino. Relájate y charlemos mientras esperamos a Dean.” Anna esconde su sonrisa provocada por la reacción en los ojos de Cas ante la sola mención del nombre; evidentemente está en lo cierto sobre estos dos. “Siempre llega tarde, probablemente esté aquí en unos quince minutos” Anna bebe unos sorbos de su copa, “Así que, hablemos antes de que él llegue sobre tus límites, ¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer? He estado investigando y necesitamos reglas claras, ¿Sabes?”

 

“También estuve investigando… pero me dejó más confuso que antes…” reconoce Castiel.

 

“Mira, Cas, si te sientes incómodo podemos dejarlo en la cena y una charla. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.”

 

“Oh, no. No te preocupes por eso, definitivamente estoy abordo. Es sólo que… qué pasa si no le gusto a Dean; o si hago algo que no le guste a él o a ti…”

 

“Cas, mira, no hay nada diferente del sexo normal, bueno, probablemente hayan más manos y bocas incluidas pero aun así sólo seremos nosotros, te prometo que todo saldrá perfecto. Ahora hablemos de tus ‘ _NO_ ’”

 

“¿Qué? No entiendo de qué hablas”

 

“Es simple. Por ejemplo, ¿Te sentirías cómodo estando ustedes dos desnudos?” le pregunta Anna.

 

Cas piensa unos segundos antes de responder, “Sí, creo que eso es necesario” y su pene  _no_  pega un salto de alegría. Nop.

 

“Bien, ahora… ¿Y si él te toca?” la reacción de Cas ante la idea es imperdible, “Digo, si él toca tu espalda o te besa o… no sé… si él toma tu pene en su mano…” Tal vez manteniendo un vocabulario clínico evite que Castiel se retracte y huya.

 

“Eh, mi espalda no sería problema, o mi cuello o cara… no estoy seguro sobre besarse y mi pene no creo que…”

 

“Bien, Dean agarrando tu pene es un ‘no’. Perfecto, ¿Alguna otra cosa que no te guste que  _yo_  te haga? No sé… morder, marcarte, insertarte los dedos… ya sabes… en tu…”

 

“Nunca me interesó mucho lo de morder pero no me niego, y sobre tus dedos en… diría que probablemente no” Cas se encoge de hombros. Ana sonríe y se toma de ese ‘ _probablemente’._

“Bien, entonces, tus ‘ _NO’_ son: no tocada de pene por parte de Dean y no inserción de dedos… probablemente.” Anna se sirve más vino, “¿Alguna otra cosa?”

 

“No, Anna, no lo creo” dice Castiel mientras termina su copa y se la acerca a Anna para que la rellene.

 

Veinte minutos después de la llegada de Cas el timbre suena nuevamente, “Justo a tiempo. Sé bueno Cassie y llena las copas de vino, por favor” Anna le pide mientras va a abrir la puerta.

 

“Hola, Amor, ¿Cómo estás?” Anna besa a Dean un poco más profundamente y con más intensidad que a Castiel, mientras mira a Cas a los ojos, un brillo travieso dibujado en sus irises.

 

El show ha comenzado.

 

Dean saluda a Cas con un apretón de manos y tal vez tardan en soltarse unos segundos más que los necesarios.

 

“Ven, tomemos un poco de vino y charlemos un rato. Cassie y yo estuvimos hablando y ustedes dos tienen prácticamente los mismos  _no-nos_  así que no hace falta repetirlo todo. ¿Les parece que nos relajemos y comamos algo?”

 

“¿Ensalada? ¿En serio, Anna? Entiendo que esta es  _tu_  fantasía pero… ¿ _Ensalada_?” Dean se sienta de todas maneras.

 

“Sí, _ensalada_ , señor  _no-como-comida-de-conejos_ , de todas maneras tiene más carne que verduras así que basta de quejarte” Anna contesta divertida.

 

Durante la cena hablan de cualquier cosa menos de la razón que los junta ahí, solo es reírse y relajarse. Por un momento se olvidan de todo y se siente como cualquier otro encuentro que hayan tenido antes. Y, como siempre, Dean y Cas evitan mirarse hasta que se olvidan y comienzan su danza de comerse con los ojos. ‘Esto va muy bien’, piensa Anna.

 

El ambiente es agradable pero el elefante en la sala se hace más grande con cada minuto que pasa y Dean se pone colorado. Así que hace algo para poner la rueda a andar o sabe que va a volverse loco.

 

Anna también siente que el aire se pone más pesado y está segura de que la razón es el deseo que emana de los tres.

 

Se levantan de la mesa y, mientras Anna y Dean se mueven hacia el sofá, Castiel lleva los platos a la cocina. Anna comprende que lo hace por el stress que le provoca la anticipación de lo que va a pasar, así que si lavar los platos lo ayuda a relajarse,  que los lave.

 

Desde la cocina Cas puede verlos besarse y tocarse, cuando vuelve la vista hacia la mesada sonríe al escuchar Beethoven, música que Anna sabe que Castiel adora y que lo pone de muy buen humor.

 

“Vamos Cassie, apúrate o comenzaremos sin ti” bromea Anna mientras Cas se seca las manos.

 

En su camino hacia el sofá ve que Dean se sacó los zapatos y está sentado relajadamente, con sus brazos desplegados a lo largo del respaldo. Anna está parada frente a Dean e invita con la mano a Cas a sentarse también en el sillón. Castiel se sienta y se saca sus Converse y sus medias, mirando desde el rabillo del ojo cómo Anna se suelta el cinturón y el vestido floreado cae al suelo.

 

La respiración de Dean se interrumpe y  los ojos de Cas se abren como platos. Por supuesto que están anonadados, es hermosa y está gloriosamente medio desnuda. Avanza sinuosamente, sus movimientos sexys harían sonrojar al mismo Beethoven –y quién podría culparlo-.

 

Da una vuelta sobre sí misma para mostrarles a los muchachos lo que los espera, exponiendo su atuendo, o la casi falta de él, tan sexy como sus movimientos. Se desliza en el sofá en medio de ambos y de frente a Dean, ellos se mueven para quedar frente a ella y Anna toma la mano de Castiel para ponerla sobre su pecho izquierdo. A Cas no le toma más que unos segundos perder la timidez y comenzar a acariciarla, moviéndose para besar la seda de su cuello. Anna comienza a emitir suaves sonidos.

 

Con Castiel a su espalda, Anna se concentra en desabotonar la camisa de Dean, botón por botón, sin dejar de besarlo. Cas deja el sofá y  levanta con él a Anna, abrazándola desde atrás mientras Dean se quita la camisa, poniéndose de pie para unir también sus labios al cuello de Anna.

 

Los hombres exploran su cuerpo, frente y dorso; Castiel se enfoca en sus pechos y Dean en sus caderas; ella se queja sintiendo que el placer es tanto que su cabeza da vueltas. Mierda, ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

 

Anna siente la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de Cas cuando éste se quita la remera y aprovecha para removerle su sostén, dejando solo la tanga de encaje sobre su cuerpo.

 

Dean da un paso atrás para admirar el cuerpo de Anna, “Eres tan hermosa”, sus ojos toman una panorámica de la mujer frente a él… se desvían por una milésima hacia la izquierda  y… ¡Boom! Un Castiel salvaje aparece en su campo de visión con nada más puesto que sus khakis negros. Su cuerpo gloriosamente firme hace que Dean se olvide de respirar. Otra vez.

 

Castiel puede sentir los ojos de Dean sobre él pero intenta seguir concentrado en Anna, aunque sienta sus rodillas debilitarse. Frente suyo este hombre increíblemente hermoso lo está mirando como si quisiera comérselo vivo. Lo ve acercarse para besar a Anna, un beso profundo acompañado por todo el cuerpo y Cas se acerca a Anna aún más, y susurrando palabras de alabanza en su oído. El sonido que ambos hombres arrancan de Anna no puede catalogarse como otra cosa que un ronroneo.

 

Dean rompe el beso ante los gemidos que los labios y manos de Cas provocan en Anna y decide que el espectáculo es tan erótico que va a disfrutarlo desde el sofá por unos momentos. Reclina su espalda sobre el apoyabrazos y los observa con la respiración entrecortada.

 

Cas besa el hombro de Anna mientras pellizca sus pezones y los hace rodar entre los dedos. La erección de Cas es cada vez más prominente y Anna puede sentir su dureza contra sus nalgas; se mueve en círculos y él mueve sus propias caderas frotándose contra ella. Muere de deseos de sentir esa pija dentro suyo. Castiel mira por sobre el hombro por el que está arrastrando los dientes y fija su mirada en Dean, mientras lleva su mano al frente de Anna y, acariciándola la empuja contra sí mientras su mano sigue camino al sur.

 

Dean no lo puede evitar, siente que está a punto de explotar los pantalones, se desabrocha y baja el cierre, palmeando su miembro suavemente por sobre su bóxer. Castiel podría jurar que los ojos de Dean son verdes, sin embargo en este momento los ve oscuros de deseo. Y están fijos en él. Dios.

 

Cas sigue concentrado en el cuerpo de Anna tocándolo con reverencia, pero sus ojos permanecen con Dean… mirando cómo se toca, cómo respira y siente su propio miembro endurecerse más y más. La última barrera de sus inhibiciones voló con el guiño de Dean.

 

Las manos de Cas toman la tanga de Anna por el borde, jugando con él sin mover la seda. Su mano derecha sigue camino y, por sobre la tela, llega al clítoris y su índice se mueve sobre él en círculos; su otra mano sobre su pezón derecho… moviendo ambos dedos a la vez… Anna grita de placer, el éxtasis es incontenible. Se olvida del plan, de sus amigos deseándose en secreto; lo único que existe en este momento es el placer que las manos y labios de Castiel le hacen sentir.

 

Dean llegó a su límite, teme que si no se mueve pronto acabará en sus pantalones. Se lo quita y el bulto es enorme. Anna sonríe, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás a los hombros de Cas para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, y es recompensada con un camino de besos por sobre su yugular. Ella sabe que Dean tiene una verga grande que sabe deliciosa; pero ahora Cas la está volviendo loca y por lo que siente contra sus nalgas sospecha que él también tiene un tamaño más que respetable. Anna no puede esperar a saborearlos a ambos y a tenerlos dentro de sí.

 

Al carajo el plan… por un rato.

 

Dean se pone de pie y va derecho con su boca a la búsqueda del seno que Cas no está tocando, lame, chupa y juega con sus dientes sobre el pezón, alternando mordiscos y lengua. Anna grita su nombre. La cabeza de Castiel es un remolino de confusión, de lujuria y deseo; con el dedo medio hace a un costado la tela, el índice se mete entre los labios de la vagina mientras el pulgar presiona el clítoris.

 

Anna no soporta más, toma un puñado de cabello de Dean entre sus dedos y lo atrae hacia sí introduciendo su lengua en su boca sin más preámbulos, el beso es profundo y brusco, gimiendo, gritando, robando su aliento. Cuando se siente mareada por la falta de oxígeno, dirige a Dean de nuevo hacia su seno.

 

“Muerde un poco más fuerte” le ordena y Dean obedece. Ella siente que su orgasmo está cerca, ellos pueden sentirlo; Cas en el temblor en las caderas de Anna, Dean en la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón y en los espasmos de su respiración.

 

Tres dedos en ella y Castiel moviéndolos dentro y fuera sin respiro con su otra mano dibujando círculos sobre el clítoris, besando y succionando la piel de su hombro y espalda. Dean tomando sus senos y dividiendo la atención de sus labios, lengua y dientes sobre ellos.  Anna llega al clímax con un largo y fuerte grito, casi desvaneciéndose. Dean es rápido y la sostiene antes de que caiga.

 

La toman en sus brazos y la llevan al dormitorio. La luz de las velas forman dibujos en las paredes y el perfume es exquisito e intoxicante.

 

Castiel deja a Anna en manos de Dean para que éste la acomode en la cama, mientras se quita los khakis. Dean lo mira con las cejas arqueadas, por supuesto es solo porque están usando el mismo tipo de bóxer, tienen el mismo gusto en ropa y mierda… el tipo es espléndido. De repente Dean se encuentra peleando contra un instinto que lo compele a doblar a Cas sobre la cómoda y hacerlo suyo, darle duro hasta que Castiel grite su nombre; para luego dejar que Cas lo monte hasta que su cerebro se transforme en líquido. Pero si no deja de pensar en esas cosas- en esas maravillosas cosas- se va a olvidar de Anna, y esta es _su_ fantasía. Así que, muy a su pesar, quita sus ojos de Castiel y centra su atención en ella, acariciando su cabello esperando a que su amiga baje de su orgasmo.

 

“Siempre tan considerado, Dean” Anna logra modular, su cabeza un poco más despejada pero aún caliente como nunca. Levanta su cabeza y besa el pecho de Dean, con Castiel mirando la escena desde un costado de la habitación.

 

Anna empuja a Dean de la cama, levantándose ella misma tras él. Toma a ambos hombres de sus bóxer y se los baja para que se los quiten. Anna lame sus labios al ver que tenía razón, Cas también tiene un buen tamaño, casi tan bueno como el de Dean.

 

Toma sus manos y los arrastra con ella que está sentada en el borde de la cama. Oh. Los hombres se miran y cierran los ojos ante la mano que se cierra sobre sus miembros, ¡Dios! Dean siente la familiar humedad y calor de la boca de Anna en la cabeza de su pene y extiende su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

 

Anna turna su atención entre las vergas, succionando una mientras pajea la otra con la mano cerrada. Se los come enteros, de a uno por vez y Cas no puede evitar gemir. Ambos cierran los ojos, perdidos en la sensación de calor y humedad que se cierne sobre sus miembros; pero vuelven a abrirlos sorprendidos al sentir que ambas pijas son engullidas a la vez, lamidas y succionadas. Ambos saben maravillosamente bien.

 

Dean tiene la suficiente capacidad de razonamiento para saber que si se muere en este instante no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Cas está mareado y tan caliente que podría explotar. Ambos están tan excitados que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que sus vergas se están tocando.

 

Ante la imagen de la pija de Castiel desapareciendo en la boca de Anna, Dean siente que su propio orgasmo está a punto de estallar y se sobresalta cuando ella aprieta la base de su verga y remueve a Cas de su boca para amonestarlo, “No, querido… no todavía” y acto seguido relaja su garganta para tragar tanto de Dean como le es posible. Por un rato intercambia su atención de una pija a la otra hasta que los hombres piensan que realmente está intentando matarlos.

 

Esto está fríamente planeado.

 

“Quiero a Cas en mi culo, así que tú me va a preparar para recibirlo, es lo justo”. El sonido que emiten los hombres es imposible de clasificar. Anna va hacia la cama y se coloca en cuatro, sobre manos y rodillas, mira por sobre su hombro y le guiña un ojo a Dean, “Vamos, chico” sonriendo ante el sonido que escapa de la boca de Dean al acercarse a la cama, “Cas, ve y mira desde la silla”. Esa orden rompe el hechizo sobre Castiel y se sienta a disfrutar del espectáculo.

 

Mira a Dean remover la tanga, ve cómo le masajea la espala baja con una mano y le acaricia el clítoris con la otra… cómo le abre los muslos para lamer en medio, haciendo que Anna se estremezca cada vez que su lengua pasa sobre su orificio. Cada acción de las manos de Dean, cada vez que su lengua lame su piel, hace que Anna gima y se retuerza. Cas comienza a tocarse con la palma abierta mientras Dean abre una botella de lubricante y se cubre los dedos con él. Se posiciona sobre su espalda y a la vez que la besa, una mano se encarga de moverse sobre su clítoris mientras la otra acaricia su orificio, lubricándolo para insertar el primer dedo, moviéndolo suavemente y con cuidado… aun así un quejido se escapa de Anna. Dean se detiene, “¡No! ¡No pares! Ya sabes cómo funciona esto…”

 

Arrastra las uñas sobre la piel de sus muslos y vierte más lubricante sobre sus dedos, entrando en ella otra vez, con más facilidad. Ahora gime y se mueve para que Dean meta sus dedos más profundo, moviéndolos para ensanchar su agujero; la mano sobre su clítoris haciéndolo pulsar y crecer. Sólo un dedo más y estará lista.

 

Dean le susurra, “¿Cómo lo quieres?”

 

“¿Qué? Oh, sí… de espalda, sobre la cama” dice, confusa.

 

Dean observa a Castiel acercarse a la cama y yacer de espaldas, tocando su verga con movimientos pesados, la vena central pulsando visiblemente. Luce deliciosa. Cas se coloca un condón y abre las piernas para recibirla, esparce lubricante generosamente sobre su miembro y espera. O desespera.

 

Anna hace un esfuerzo consciente para recordar el plan original, “Cassie, querido, la posición es complicada, permite que Dean te ayude a colocar tu pija en mí” Dean casi se ahoga en saliva y mira a Cas, Cas mira a Dean… esos ojos imposiblemente azules, negros de lujuria.

 

Sintiendo imposible encontrar su voz, Castiel asiente dando su permiso; está más caliente que nunca y  _quiere_  que Dean lo toque. Dean pasa la lengua por sus labios resecos por los nervios y toma la verga de Castiel con una mano lubricada y necesita recordarse qué es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer, la tentación de ocuparse de esa pija por sí mismo es muy grande.

 

Dean lo toma fuerte, lo recorre su mano de arriba abajo un par de veces y, con la vista clavada en la de Cas, lo guía para insertarlo dentro del culo de Anna. Dean continúa sosteniéndolo hasta que está completamente dentro de ella, y no, no se siente raro.

 

Anna pega pequeños gritos ante la sensación de plenitud, amándola, haciendo lo posible por no moverse para darse tiempo a sí misma a ajustarse. Dean no espera más órdenes, se pone un condón y entra en su vagina de una sola embestida. A pesar de estar lubricada con sus propios jugos, la diferencia de entrar en ella solo y con Cas en su culo es monumental, su calor y la opresión es incomparable.

 

Anna no está muy lejos de su segundo orgasmo. Los hombres se mantienen quietos, esperando permiso. Dándole tiempo a ajustarse.

 

Dean ya no puede más. Este es el mejor sexo que ha tenido en su vida –y ha tenido bastante- y, además de lo fuerte que está Anna, hay un par de ojos que parecen estar abriendo una ventana en su alma.

 

Tiene que moverse.

 

Cas puede sentirlo moverse a través de la fina piel que los separa, lo siente contra su propia verga, Oh, Dios… Va a acabar prematuramente como un adolescente, así que trata de no moverse, pero Anna sí se mueve sobre él al ritmo de Dean.

 

La fricción que Dean ejerce hace que Anna pierda la cabeza y eso es demasiado para los tres. No tardan mucho en llevarla a la vera de un nuevo orgasmo, que ya siente arder en su vientre; Dean acelera el movimiento, sabiendo que Cas está del otro lado y es maravilloso, siente el deseo de que esto dure para siempre. Cierra los ojos y baja su torso para besar a Anna, pero una ola de calor que le sube por el estómago hacia el pecho hace que ella se mueva hacia la izquierda, haciendo que Dean termine besando a Castiel.

 

Es shockeante comprender que ninguno de los dos trata de evitarlo ni de separar sus labios, por el contrario, Dean siente la mano de Castiel tomarlo por la nuca e intensificar el beso. Ambos moviéndose con desesperación dentro de Anna, casi olvidándose de ella, hasta que ella grita dejando que su orgasmo explote, fuerte y potente, y los hombres tienen que romper el beso para permitirle moverse.

 

Anna se levanta, sacando a Dean de dentro de sí, se sienta sobre Cas y tira el condón de Dean a un costado, comienza a chupar su pija con desesperación mientras se mueve rápido y duro sobre la verga de Cas. Siente que ambos hombres están listos para acabar y los ayuda moviéndose y tomando a Dean en su boca en su totalidad. Ella no los ve, pero ambos hombres se miran con la intensidad de siempre, y cuando acaban, a segundos de diferencia, el sonido que sale de sus bocas es sospechosamente parecido al nombre del otro. Anna los escucha, pero no va a decirles nada.

 

Anna limpia a Dean con su lengua, saboreando cada gota de su semen mientras Castiel va al baño a limpiarse y tirar el condón.

 

Cuando vuelve a la cama los encuentra acostados, Anna sobre el pecho de Dean; se coloca a espaldas de ella y se une al abrazo grupal. Cinco minutos después ambos hombres están dormidos. Anna sonríe ante un trabajo bien hecho. Siente que la recompensa que recibió fue bien merecida… se queda un rato en medio de ambos, todavía no lista para moverse… recién logra hacerlo después de media hora. Se desliza hacia los pies de la cama evitando despertarlos, se pone de pie luchando con el mareo y va a tomar una ducha rápida, se viste y se dirige a casa de Benny. Orgullosa de su logro, y si disfrutó del plan no es problema de nadie. Ahora todo queda en manos de los protagonistas.

 

* * *

 

 

En cuanto Anna se levanta de la cama, Cas y Dean se mueven hacia el centro buscando el calor desaparecido, sin darse cuenta de que Anna ya no está con ellos.

 

Unas pocas horas después Cas se despierta cansado pero con una sensación de satisfacción que dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro aún antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos completamente. El calor del cuerpo contra su espalda se siente bien y la sonrisa se hace más grande ante el recuerdo de lo hecho la noche anterior. Anna fue maravillosa y también lo fue Dean. Mierda. Su pija da un salto de placer ante el recuerdo de los labios de Dean contra los suyos.

 

Todo se siente tan bien que se niega a abrir los ojos, prefiere seguir recolectando recuerdos de la maravillosa noche de la que fue partícipe. En la cama algo se siente distinto… no mal, solo raro. Parece haber más lugar del que es físicamente posible con tres adultos acurrucados en ella y también siente que las formas del cuerpo a su espalda cambiaron… Las formas suaves y generosas se sentían distintas anoche. Acostado sobre su lado, abre los ojos y pestañea en cámara lenta hacia el cielorraso y luego hacia adelante… Sí, sigue en el departamento de Anna. Bien. Muy bien. No se mueve de su lugar porque espera que Anna en cualquier momento vuelva a la cama, probablemente esté en el baño o en la cocina… pero no, algo no está bien… hay demasiado silencio… espera y espera; minutos después se da cuenta de que ella debe haberse ido. Mira el reloj en la mesa de noche –es temprano aún- ¿Debería irse? ¿Debería levantarse y despertar a Dean? Perdido en sus pensamientos y en las imágenes que obstinadamente siguen apareciendo en su mente, se decide por seguir en su lugar.

 

Un movimiento a su espalda lo pone alerta… el calor corporal que se pega a él y el brazo que lo abraza desde atrás, todo es extrañamente agradable. Dean lo está abrazando, Castiel lo deja. Se relaja ante el contacto, tan íntimo y confortable, y comienza a acariciar el brazo que le cruza el estómago, suspirando ante la erección que crece contra sus nalgas. Debería estar nervioso, hasta preocupado… por el contrario, se siente tan cómodo que se permite fantasear. Las imágenes que danzan en su mente le dan la razón, este es un fin de semana de fantasías llevadas a cabo, así que… a la mierda con todo.

 

Castiel mueve sus caderas hacia atrás, empujando sobre la erección de Dean.  Toma la mano reposada sobre su estómago y la lleva a su boca, besando los nudillos de cada uno de sus dedos sin dejar de mover sus caderas. La voz a su espalda canturrea, saliendo de su sueño y moviéndose más cerca, pegando sus cuerpos… Cas abre su boca y succiona uno de los dedos que ha estado besando y siente como inmediatamente Dean se tensa y se separa de su espalda por un momento como sorprendido.

 

“¿Te molesta esto, Dean?” Castiel se da vuelta para quedar enfrentados, preocupado de haber forzado la situación e incomodado a Dean.

 

Por un segundo Dean parece pensar, por un segundo Cas se siente morir. Pero algo rompe en los ojos del otro hombre, una luz en sus ojos verdes que hablan volúmenes de los recuerdos de la noche anterior que vuelan por su memoria y su cuerpo se relaja inmediatamente.

 

“No, Cas… está bien. Ahora deja de hablar y bésame” le dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

Dean tiene un segundo para admirar los cambios que se ven en las facciones de Castiel cuando una amplia sonrisa rompe en sus labios. Se encuentran a medio camino y cuando los labios se unen, el beso no para por horas… exploran sus bocas, recorren sus cuerpos con las manos, suavemente por momentos… marcando sus dedos en la piel del otro, después. Cas rompe el beso porque necesita beber de la piel de Dean, quiere recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, besar cada peca, morder y lamer y ‘ _oh por dios no quiero que esto termine nunca_ ’

 

Al separar sus bocas y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a su cuello, Dean recuerda que aún se encuentran en casa de Anna y se sienta alerta, esperando ver a la dueña de casa en algún rincón. Castiel no puede evitar una pequeña risa.

 

“Relájate… Anna no está… Creo que nos dejó para darnos tiempo a solas”

 

Dean suspira y vuelve a echarse en la cama, no importa la razón por la cual se haya ido en tanto no los interrumpa. Con el revés de la mano acaricia la mejilla de Cas, bebiendo, ahogándose en esos ojos que han sido parte de todas sus fantasías diurnas por tanto tiempo que siente la necesidad de darles la bienvenida a su realidad como a viejos amigos. Castiel lo mira expectante, extremadamente consciente de cada una de sus pecas, de los ojos verdes, vivos y hambrientos, y espera. Dean acorta la distancia con exasperante tranquilidad y finalmente posando sus labios con un beso suave, firme como el toque de una pluma, labios abiertos, punta de la lengua apenas probando el sabor del otro. Castiel suspira y bate las pestañas en asombro. Dean adora como se ve.

 

“¿Es tu primera vez con otro hombre, Cas?” Dean frena su camino de besos a través del cuello de Castiel.

 

“¿Mhm? Sí, eres el primer hombre que he besado, el primero con el que estoy desnudo en una cama y el primero que me ha tocado el pene y eres el único que quiero que lo vuelva a hacer” Castiel le responde en susurros.

 

“Oh, mm, lo mismo yo” le responde al oído Dean interrumpiendo solo por un segundo sus besos. Descubrirse mutuamente es un juego que ambos disfrutan; Cas descubre que Dean tiene un punto en la parte de atrás de su cuello donde los besos lo vuelven loco; Dean descubre que a Castiel le gusta que lo muerdan; Dean gime cuando Cas lo toma sus cabellos en un puño y Cas toma nota mental para utilizarlo más tarde cuando la boca de Dean se encuentre ocupada con su verga… la cual se mueve contenta ante la perspectiva. Al poco rato Dean descubre un lugar en el muslo interno de Cas que lo hace gritar de placer… y Dean planea hacerlo muy seguido… Dios, cómo ama su voz.

 

La exploración los lleva a desear más.

 

Cas, el tímido Castiel, el tipo que se queda mirándolo fijamente pero que no intentaría iniciar una conversación propiamente dicha, resulta tener el vocabulario sexual más sucio y sexy; le toma exactamente treinta segundos transformarse del invisible Castiel en un maldito bastardo que no tiene problemas de dar el primer paso.

 

“Chúpamela” Dean vacila ante la orden y levanta la vista de la ingle de Cas, donde estaba muy entretenido lamiendo ese dulce espacio de piel que le hace temblar las piernas a su angelical amigo. La decisión no se hace esperar, solo dos segundos después rompe una sonrisa y humecta sus labios con la lengua y está bajando hacia su destino cuando siente una mano enroscándose en su cabello y ya no le queda nada más que pensar; deja que su amante guíe su camino y sin quitar los ojos de los de Cas, planta un beso en la punta de su miembro. Cas tensa el puño sobre el cabello y Dean toma un poco más de su verga en la boca, perdiéndose en los sonidos que escapan de la garganta de Castiel. Respiración entrecortada, suspiros acompañados por movimientos pélvicos para forzar más de su largo dentro de la boca de su amante; no puede parar y tampoco lo intenta. El cuidado y pasión que Dean pone en la tarea, la dedicación sumada al calor y humedad de su boca hace que Castiel pierda la cabeza.

 

Dean siente que podría hacer eso todo el día, lamiendo el largo de esa verga dura, de vena gruesa, caliente y pulsante. Sube y baja su cabeza una y otra vez, lamiendo, succionando… ojos cerrados, todos los sentidos alertas y guardando las imágenes y sabores, las texturas para más tarde. Tal es su concentración que un quejido se le escapa cuando Cas lo levanta para tomar su cara entre sus manos y besarlo, saboreándose en él, lamiendo dentro de su boca y moviéndolo para sentarse sobre él.

 

Contra su boca, y mirándose en sus ojos a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, con voz profunda y ronca le dice, “Quiero saborearte, quiero estar dentro tuyo y creo que sería justo luego me des a mí”, se sienta sobre sus talones a esperar la respuesta.

 

Dean se aclara la voz, “Okay, Cas... okay… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?” lo provoca.

 

Medio segundo después no puede evitar jadear cuando Castiel, sobre sus manos y rodillas, se posiciona sobre su ingle y dice, “Saborearte”

 

Ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia, pero están tan deseosos de dar placer al otro que hacen lo mejor que pueden, poniéndole pasión y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconocería, ternura. Cas usa su mano y su boca sobre Dean quien a los minutos con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo arqueado, grita “¡Basta!” provocando que Castiel caiga en pánico porque tal vez Dean no quiera esto después de todo.

 

“Espera, por favor” dice cuando logra recuperar un poco de aliento, “¿Recuerdas todo eso que dijiste que querías hacer? Pues yo también lo quiero… ¿Ya sabes… entrar en mí?” Cas asiente con la cabeza, su boca demasiado seca para pronunciar palabra, “¿Sabes cómo prepararme o prefieres que yo mismo lo haga?”

 

Castiel se sienta nuevamente sobre sus talones, sus manos sobre los muslos de Dean. “Oh, sé cómo hacerlo, pero me encantaría verte a ti” le tira el lubricante que toma del costado de la cama y sonriendo le pide, “Ábrete para mí, Dean”

 

Mierda, eso fue sexy.

 

“Cas, maldito pervertido” Dean le guiña el ojo mientras se posiciona sobre su espalda, abre sus piernas y se lubrica los dedos, circulando su índice sobre su ano e introduciéndolos de a poco, uno a la vez, jugando con sus testículos con la mano libre.

 

Castiel siente que la boca se le hace agua ante el espectáculo, su miembro  pesado y moviéndose con vida propia, quejándose por la falta de atención, saltando celoso ante cada dedo que entra en Dean.

 

“La próxima vez, Dean… porque quiero hacer esto muchas veces, voy a devorarte lentamente” la voz de Castiel profunda de deseo. Dean gime y mueve sus caderas, metiéndose los dedos más profundamente mientras no quita su vista de Cas, “Esta no es la primera vez que te haces esto, ¿Verdad? Pero qué obsceno…” le dice divertido y envolviendo su propia verga con una mano para estimularse ante el show que Dean está protagonizando.

 

La cara de Dean se pone automáticamente roja, “No, no es la primera vez… me encanta meterme los dedos mientras me masturbo… y cerrar los ojos para pretender que eres tú el que lo hace…” se muerde el labio  mientras le giña un ojo.

 

“Mierda. La próxima vez voy a hacer que acabes con solo mis dedos dentro de ti. Ahora prepárate” le dice mientras repta sobre él hasta que sus bocas quedan alineadas.

 

“Estoy listo, Cas”, Dean estira el brazo para alcanzar el condón y ponérselo a Cas, se mueve para ponerse en cuatro pero Cas lo frena. Se miran fijamente durante unos segundos, los ojos antes verdes y azules ahora oscurecidos de excitación.

 

“Quiero verte la cara, Dean”, presionándolo contra el colchón pone la pierna derecha de Dean sobre su hombro y guía su verga contra la entrada, jugando sin ejercer presión.

 

Dean levanta su torso, toma a Cas por la nuca y le dice, “Ahora, Cas, por favor…”

 

El sonido que emite Castiel es indescifrable y comienza a empujar, entrando en Dean de una simple, larga y uniforme estocada… No frena… no puede… no quiere… lo siente tan ceñido alrededor de sí, tan caliente y tan correcto. Una vez dentro de Dean hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse quieto para darle tiempo al otro a ajustarse a la intrusión. Se reclina para compartir un beso suave y profundo, lleno de sentimientos que no está listo para expresar de otra manera.

 

Dean está en el cielo, lleno, entero, imposiblemente feliz… mientras Cas lo besa con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz, Dean usa sus manos para acariciar la espalda de su amante, arañando, apretando, recorriendo cada centímetro sintiendo los músculos anudarse por el esfuerzo de evitar moverse. Dean lo siente y en su pecho explota una bomba de calor, de pasión por el hombre que ha sido protagonista de todas sus fantasías por años.

 

“Cas, por favor… ¡Muévete!” le ruega en voz baja y llena de emoción. Castiel comienza un movimiento en ritmo ascendente.

 

Ambos saben que no van a durar… llevan deseando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, llevar la fantasía a cabo es muy fuerte para los dos. Cada vez que la pija de Castiel pasa por su próstata, el cerebro de Dean se deshace en una explosión de fuegos de artificio, y no puede más que emitir un sonido entrecortado y alto.

 

“Quiero verte acabar, Dean… hazlo por mí” le implora Cas tomando en su mano el miembro atrapado entre sus estómagos. Dean no puede hablar, no puede pensar… todo él es deseo, pasión y necesidad de dar y de tomar lo que esté disponible. La mano de Castiel lo saca de su estado de ensoñación y siente automáticamente la familiar sensación que rápidamente crece en sus entrañas; sus caderas se mueven solas, cogiendo la mano de Castiel, buscando liberar todo ese volcán que amenaza con explotar todo su cuerpo. Sólo cinco movimientos más tarde y eyacula sobre la mano de Cas, pintando los estómagos de ambos de blanco, su cuerpo arqueado, la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y el nombre de Cas en los labios.

 

Castiel siente que su cabeza va a estallar, suelta la pija de Dean para tomarlo con ambas manos de las caderas y utilizarlas como ancla para acelerar su ritmo y entrar cada vez más fuerte y más profundamente, los gemidos de Dean no hacen más que estimular su deseo y cuando Dean abre los ojos por primera vez desde su orgasmo y se muerde los labios… Castiel acaba, los dedos mordiendo las caderas de Dean, la pija metida hasta la base… llena el condón con su semen, sin dejar de mover sus caderas, negándose a salir de dentro de su amante. Sin aliento, cae sobre Dean ahogándolo en besos.

 

Dean lo acompaña en el descenso, acariciando su cara, su espalda, su cabello, besando toda piel a su alcance y rezando a todos los dioses que esto sea eterno.

 

Cuando puede respirar nuevamente con normalidad, Cas, muy a su pesar, se desliza fuera de Dean, se tira a un costado sin dejar de abrazarlo y así se quedan unos minutos, mirándose como tratando de convencerse de que todo es real. De repente Cas se levanta y Dean queda atravesado en la cama al no soltar su mano. “Volveré en un momento, Dean” se inclina para darle un pico y logra, de alguna manera, caminar de manera relativamente agraciada, a pesar de sentir que las piernas se le transformaron en gelatina. En el baño se deshace del condón y toma una toalla humedecida para limpiar a Dean. Vuelven a besarse, felices y saciados como nunca antes. Se quedan dormidos casi de inmediato en un lío de piernas y brazos. Esta vez es el turno de Dean de tener a Cas a su espalda.

 

Horas después el sol que se cuela entre las cortinas despierta a Dean quien encuentra la cama vacía. Por un segundo el terror le contrae el pecho, pero se relaja al escuchar a Cas tarareando alegremente en algún lugar del departamento. Con una sonrisa que le llega a los ojos, Dean se levanta, se pone su bóxer y tomando algo de la mesa de luz sale de la habitación siguiendo el sonido de la voz de su amante.

 

Llega a la cocina y lo encuentra haciendo el desayuno vistiendo solo su bóxer, idéntico al de Dean.

 

“Buen día, rayo de sol” Dean se recuesta en el marco de la puerta admirando las anchas espaldas del hombre de sus obsesiones, “¿Sabes? Creo que tienes puestos mi bóxer, éstos los siento bastante ajustados” dice mientras se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza por la cintura, cuando Cas se da dando vuelta en sus brazos, Dean toma un segundo para esconder detrás del jarro de galletas lo que fuera que tomó en la habitación.

 

“Buenos días para ti también, Dean” Cas premia con un beso y una sonrisa, “Sí, creo que tienes razón, luego intercambiamos, ¿Te parece?” Cas dice distraídamente para inmediatamente darse vuelta para seguir cocinando.

 

Dean no es un tipo inseguro, pero hoy se siente un hombre nuevo… al fin tiene algo –alguien- que de verdad quiere permanentemente en su vida y teme que cualquier tontería ponga en balanza la incipiente felicidad con Castiel. “Cas… ¿Te sientes cómodo con todo esto?”

 

“Definitivamente. Aunque debería sentirse raro, ¿No? Digo, nada se siente fuera entre nosotros… eso tiene que ser raro” Cas dice por sobre su hombro, arrugando la nariz en señal de duda, “Me he sentido atraído por ti desde que nos conocimos pero no quería reconocerlo. ¿Y  tú, Dean? ¿Te sientes cómodo? ¿Qué significo para ti?”

 

Dean mira sorprendido como la expresión de Castiel cambia de relajado a inquisitivo, hasta podría decirse que preocupado, sin dejar de cocinar. “¿Soy algo de solo una vez? Porque si eso soy para ti está bien pero me gustaría que la aventura continuara hasta que Anna regrese, ¿Comprendes?” Cas lo mira de costado con un guiño.

 

Dean sonríe mordiéndose la comisura de los labios y mirando al piso por un segundo, como considerando si es conveniente poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. “Mira, Cas. Siempre me has interesado, nunca podrías ser algo de una vez para mí; y aun así, sí es un poco extraño” Desde su lugar, al costado de Cas, con su cadera contra la mesada, Dean ve como su amante se paraliza por una milésima de segundo, herido por la última frase, “Hey, espera… déjame terminar. Es raro porque se siente natural, normal diría… Diablos, Cas, ¡Se siente grandioso! Algo así como mi lugar en el mundo, mi hogar…” mirando por sobre la cabeza de Castiel nota la hora en el reloj de pared, “Y hablando de hogar, tal vez deberíamos…”

 

“Anna llamó” Cas lo interrumpe, “Dijo que tenemos la casa para nosotros hasta el mediodía y que seguramente llegue con Benny a almorzar” y mirando a Dean con el rabillo del ojo, “Son las 8AM, podrías tomar el desayuno y después a mí y luego tal vez limpiemos un poco el lugar… planeo ensuciarlo bastante”

 

Dean rompe en risas, porque Cas es gracioso y porque así disimula la ansiedad que le provoca todo esto.

 

Es una agradable sorpresa descubrir que Cas es un buen cocinero y mientras dan cuenta de las tostadas francesas, mermelada, panqueques con frutas y jugo de naranja acompañando sus cafés. “Dios, Cas, esto es delicioso… Cásate conmigo” dice como si nada, sonriendo detrás de la taza de café.

 

Sin dudarlo e inmediatamente Castiel responde, “Sí”

 

Se miran seriamente por dos segundos completos y luego rompen en risas que no paran hasta que les duele el estómago.

 

Juntos levantan la mesa, Dean lava los platos, Castiel los seca y guarda. Cuando la última taza está en su lugar y Cas se está alejando de la mesada, Dean lo toma en sus brazos y lo besa con pasión.

 

Por los últimos cinco minutos Dean estuvo sopesando si continuar con su plan en la habitación, en la sala o… aquí. Aquí. Toma la cara de Cas con una mano y con la otra lo trae hacia sí por la cintura; alineando su cuerpos y pijas endureciéndose rápidamente. Dean siente la mano de Cas en su espalda, tocando, arañando. Acariciando sus nalgas. Dean quería tomarse las cosas con calma… lo podría jurar por lo más sagrado, pero Castiel está moviendo su trasero. No hay control que pueda pararlo ahora, con un rápido movimiento Castiel se encuentra doblado sobre la mesada, los brazos de Dean manteniéndolo en posición, dedicándose a besar su nuca y bajar con un tendal de pequeños besos por su columna. Ante el estímulo Cas se pega más a su cuerpo, presionando sus nalgas contra la verga de Dean. No lleva mucho tiempo encontrar a los dos hombres gimiendo y besando y tocándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacen. Nada es suficiente. Lo quieren todo y ya.

 

Dean estira la mano y toma el lubricante que escondió más temprano y cae de rodillas llevándose consigo el bóxer de Cas, lubrica sus dedos y separa las nalgas de Cas para jugar con su lengua sobre el ano, dejando que sea la primera en pasar la barrera, sonríe contra su piel al sentir ceder las rodillas de Cas. Con mucho cuidado inserta el primer dedo y comienza a trabajar la entrada.

 

“¿Hiciste esto alguna vez, Cas? ¿Jugaste con tus dedos?” Dean pregunta al encontrarlo increíblemente ajustado.

 

“Mmmno, Eres el primero ahí… Oh, Dios…” Cas gime cuando el segundo dedo de Dean entra y toca su próstata por primera vez.

 

“Shh, Cas… relájate, te tengo, amor, te tengo” Dean se levanta, tres dedos insertados en Cas, la otra mano toma el miembro de su amante por la base, “Probablemente duela un poco al principio, pero te prometo que será asombroso”

 

“Dean… deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar ya mismo… te necesito dentro mío”

 

No hace falta que Cas repita su orden, antes de que siquiera termine de hablar, Dean ya tiene su condón puesto y lubricado en exceso. Ajustando su cuerpo y la cabeza de su pene presionando y entrando en Castiel, empujando con cuidado pero sin pausa.

 

Cuando la cabeza entra, Cas comprende que Dean tenía razón, duele pero a la vez se siente bien… qué mierda, se siente mil niveles de fantástico, así que trata de que no se le note que le duele pero aun así no puede evitar sisear.

 

“Cielos, lo siento, Cas” Dean para completamente de empujar, “¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

 

“¡NO! No, por favor… deseo esto… Vi como lo disfrutabas anoche, yo también lo quiero… te necesito, Dean…”

 

Dean suspira contra la piel de su espalda, aliviado y deseoso de complacer. Continúa empujando  hasta que sus testículos golpean las nalgas de Cas. “Dios, eres tan estrecho que no voy a durar…. Eres perfecto… Dios, amo esto… Cas, por favor, no puedo más, dime que puedo moverme…” le susurra al odio y baja lamiendo su espalda y arrastrando los dientes.

 

“Te juro que si no te mueves en este momento, Dean…” pero Cas no puede terminar la frase porque Dean comienza a moverse con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimar a Cas. Castiel gime y Dean comienza a mover sus caderas más rápido, apurando el mismo con cada gemido que saca de su amante. “Dean, más rápido… no voy a romperme”

 

Eso es todo lo que Dean necesita para aumentar el ritmo, y con cada embestida va más allá, llegando a la próstata y arrancando sonidos de la boca de Cas que nunca habían sido dichos. Cuanto más rápido y fuerte le da a Cas, más se queja la mesada y los amantes pausan un segundo, “A la mierda, mañana le compro a Anna una mesada nueva” y continúa bombeando dentro de Cas hasta que siente que su orgasmo empieza a gestarse, las embestidas se vuelven erráticas y desesperadas. Mueve su mano envolviendo la verga de Castiel y haciendo que sus movimientos provoquen el orgasmo de Cas también.

 

“Mierda, Dean, estoy cerca… por favor… más fuerte, más”

 

“Vamos Cas, acaba para mí… hazlo, mi amor” Dean también necesita acabar pero no va a hacerlo antes de su amante.

 

Las embestidas erráticas se hacen cada vez más cortas y dejando de respirar por un momento, ambos acaban con segundos de diferencia… esta vez los nombres de ambos son gritados sin cuidado.

 

Dean colapsa sobre Castiel, besando su nuca con abandono, “Te amo, Cas… quiero hacer esto por el resto de mi vida… ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo es la boda?” Dean  _bromea_.

 

Castiel lo mira por sobre su hombro, sus ojos brillando con una tonalidad de satisfecho azul tormenta, “Dentro de exactamente un año” Se le escapa un quejido cuando Dean se retira de su espalda, “Cielos, Dean, eso fue increíble” Cas se da vuelta y lo abraza besándolo con pasión. Con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros mira esos ojos verdes que ama desde el momento en que se conocieron y suspira, “Limpiemos un poco y tomemos una ducha… compartamos… por el calentamiento global…” 

 

Juntos limpian la cocina, cambian las sábanas y las ponen a lavar. Mientras esperan a que termine el ciclo de lavado se sientan en el sofá a tener una charla como la que siempre habían deseado tener y nunca se animaron.

 

Relajados, toman una ducha ecológica, se lavan mutuamente… y, claro,  terminan teniendo sexo ahí mismo, de parados y agradeciendo a Dios no solo por sus capacidades físicas sino por buen tino de Anna de poner adhesivos anti-deslizantes en el piso de la ducha.

 

Se secan el uno al otro y salen del baño con los bóxers puestos; Dean le alcanza el pantalón a Cas de arriba de la cama y aprovecha para tomarlo de la mano y atraerlo hacia sí, abrazándolo y juntando sus frentes, le da un pico, le acaricia el pelo… como si tratara de convencerse de que este Castiel parado frente suyo es real.

 

“Creo que me estoy enamorando” le susurra.

 

Cas sonríe dulcemente, “Te amo, Dean. Todos estos años convenciéndome de que solo eras un amigo, fueron una pérdida de tiempo. No estaba bromeando cuando dije dentro de año. Guarda la fecha.”

 

La cara de Dean parece iluminarse con la sonrisa que le llega a los ojos, “Yo no bromeaba cuando te lo propuse. Te amo, Cas… creo que siempre lo he hecho”

 

Cas siente los brazos a su alrededor un poco más ajustados y siente que finalmente encontró su ancla, su hogar y su felicidad.

 

Dean piensa que si el mundo pudiera espiar en la habitación en este momento no podría reprocharles que no puedan dejar de besarse y acariciarse, ambos esperaron más tiempo del necesario y tomó la intervención de sus amigos para poner la rueda en funcionamiento… “Todo esto, nosotros, se siente fantástico… Gracias a Dios por los milagros y por Anna”

 

“¡Mierda, Anna! Cas, es casi mediodía… ¡Mierda!”

 

Se visten a las apuradas, robándose miradas y sonriendo más de lo que debería ser legal. Están saliendo de la habitación cuando la puerta del departamento se abre e ingresan Anna y Benny.

 

“¿Está el departamento libre de manchas?” Anna pregunta mientras cuelga su abrigo del gancho al costado de la puerta de entrada, divertida al ver el lugar de donde los tórtolos vienen.

 

“Inmaculado” le responde Cas, saludando a Anna con un beso y a Benny con un apretón de manos. Dean hace lo mismo y se sienta en el sillón, golpeando el brazo del mismo para que Cas se siente también. Benny se sienta en el sofá y se inclina sobre las rodillas, expectante.

 

“Aun así, yo no utilizaría el sofá, la cama, la ducha o la mesada por un tiempo” increíblemente parece que Dean sí puede sonrojarse, “Pero… limpiamos cada superficie y hasta lavamos las sábanas”

 

“¡Oh, vamos! ¡Demasiada información, amigo!... OK, OK… ¡Compartan, compartan! en serio... ¡¡Cuenten!!”

 

“Eso, quiero saberlo _todo_ …” Benny toma la mano de Anna y la sienta a su lado, “Quiero saber quién hizo qué a quién, a quién le gusta qué. Vamos gente… ¡Dennos algo con qué trabajar”! Esta es la primera vez que dos de mis amigos heteros deciden salir del closet, ¡Y juntos, nada menos! Increíble que hasta haya podido ayudar…”

 

“¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo es eso?” Cas pregunta confundido.

 

“Vamos… ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta…? No eres tan estúpido.”

 

“Bueno” interviene Dean, “Anoche entre el primer beso y el momento en que la dueña de casa nos abandonó… Bueno, sí, nos dimos cuenta… se sintió algo así como el plan maestro ‘ _hagamos-que-Cas-y-Dean-se-junten_ ’” Dean dice divertido.

 

“¡Eso está mejor! Ahora sí, cuenten”

 

Como ya sabemos, si queremos que Dean haga lo que queremos lo único que hay que hacer es desafiarlo. Dean se sienta un poco más derecho, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Cas y cuenta: “Tomamos turnos y a ambos nos encantó. Yo fui el pasivo de espaldas sobre la cama y Cas lo fue luego doblado sobre la mesada. Lo hicimos en la ducha de parados y no nos matamos, y luego el más asombroso 69 sobre el sofá” Señala el lugar donde Benny y Anna están sentados, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Cas ante la última parte.

 

Benny, manos en el aire, festeja la descripción con gritos y risas.

 

“Oh, y amigos… recuerden por favor apartar esta fecha para el año que viene. Ya que estamos juntos gracias a ustedes queremos que sean nuestros padrinos de boda” Castiel dice orgulloso.

 

Benny y Anna aún están shockeados por la noticia, boquiabiertos sin poder reaccionar, cuando Dean redobla la apuesta.

 

“Oh, y Anna, linda… necesitamos hablar. Sé que estás enamorada de mí” Anna ríe entre divertida y nerviosa, amenazando tirarle un almohadón, “Sí… sí… bueno, no importa, como decía: estoy enamorado de alguien más y es completamente tu culpa. Anoche fue una genial despedida. Estuviste genial, amiga. _Un. Trío. Para. La. Historia_.” Dean concluye muy seriamente. El almohadón finalmente le pega en la cara.

 

Cas le acaricia la cara a Dean y confirma lo dicho por su novio, “Oh, sí, Anna. Estuviste fantástica, realmente maravillosa y sí, querida, esa fue una inolvidable despedida” se inclina sobre Dean y, abrazándolo con un brazo, le besa la nuca.

 

“¡Oigan!” Les grita Benny, “¡Dejen de comer delante de los pobres! Mi novio no regresa hasta dentro de tres días… “Se queja.

 

“¿Celoso?” le responde Dean, abrazando a Castiel aún más fuerte y besándolo profundamente… el dedo medio de Dean puede haberse levantado en dirección a Benny por error… o no.

 

“Nah, ustedes dos eran deseables cuando eran inalcanzables... ahora solo son dos gays dándose mutuamente” Benny bromea, abrazando a Anna, “¡Gran trabajo, amiga! Estoy orgulloso de ti. Los uniste y están tan felices que ni siquiera intentan ocultarlo”

 

Suena el timbre.

 

“Bueno, tortolitos… el almuerzo está aquí… la mesa de la cocina está a salvo, ¿Verdad?” Anna pregunta medio en broma medio en serio mientras abre la puerta al delivery de pizza.

 

* * *

 

 

Los siguientes 365 días son intensos; días felices, peleas que inevitablemente terminan en sexo reconciliatorio; escenas de celos y caminatas de la mano por la playa o el parque. Lo normal en cualquier pareja.

 

Llega el día y Anna, la persona que los unió, los espera a la derecha del altar y Benny, el complotador, a la izquierda.

 

La música empieza a sonar, dos hombres se unen en la alfombra y, del brazo como iguales, caminan juntos por el pasillo. Una vez en el altar toman un segundo para mirar a sus familias y amigos; otro segundo para mirarse mutuamente, ojos verdes y azules brillantes de emoción por igual, llenos de alegría y amor. Con un suspiro se mueven quedando frente al altar y una voz se escucha:

 

“Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos hoy aquí para unir a Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak en Sagrado Matrimonio…”

 

 

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
